starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Crimson Horde
The Crimson Horde is in actuality a horde of warriors that are descendent from the first human settlers. Their system of goverment is based on an ancient notion of being led by the greatest warrior who becomes the Warlord. Physiology Deras are anywhere between 5'6" and 6'5", the tallest ever recorded was the current Warlord Zark who stands at a commanding 6'8." The Dera people have pitch black skin and either pure white or crimson hair, also the warriors of the Horde have rich crimson tattoos on thier upper torso that denote the warrior's path. History The Deras were orginally a horde of wanderers who fought to survive in the harsh and unforgiving galaxy. Eventually there was a warrior among them who decided to lead them in an all out war against the residents of the local systems and ended up with the Dera people conquoring the Maxix sector. This did not come without a price, even though the orginaly residents were all wiped out, many Deras broke away and started a rebellion to over throw the diplomatic goverment. Years upon years were met with defeat until the descendant of the legendary warrior who led the Dera people in their first conquest came of age and led the rebellion to the gates of Traken. This was none other than a young warrior named Zark Flek, standing at a commanding 6'8" he dominated the battlefeild and was said the destroy the city wall by himself. After days of fighting, Zark led the rebels into the city and destroyed the old palace and massacred the officals whom had ruled over him. After the battle was won, Zark was appointed the Warlord and leader of his people like his ancestor before him. Culture The Dera culture is in fact a warrior's culture, everything revolves around the art of war. The majority of the Dera commerce is mining minerals to not only fund the military effort but to also build and evelop new weaponry. Cultural/Distinctive Exports The Deras have become known to the Trade Princes as some of the finest arms dealers in the galaxy. Selling anything from blasters, to personal armor to schematics to ships and other military designs, the Dera's life revolves around military conquest. Imports The only imports the Deras have ever asked for is technology to advance their own knowledge of warfare and war machines. Holdings Maxix: The only habitable planet in the system which is home to the entire civilian Dera race. Maxix II: Uninhabitable moon that serves as a military base and training facility, also staging point for local navy Ithar: Ore mining facility Revlax: Weapons/Starship Development plant Thron: Gas planet that is the main source of fuel Navy 1 Archangel Class Destroyer Hellfire- A massive destroyer that trades speed for armor and firepower 1 Thor Class Frigate The Inferno - a smaller frigate with average armor, medium firepower, and high speed 1 Roland Class Corvette Apocalypse - a smaller corvette with little armor, extremely high speed and average firepower 1 Flash Class Fighter Crimson Blades - A medium sized fighter with medium speed, tough armor and medium firepower Army 35 million warriors are currently enlisted throughout the system. Category:Governments (LS)